


If You Love Me Sing Me a Song

by Justalittlelouislove



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlelouislove/pseuds/Justalittlelouislove
Summary: Drabble prompt: Blue sky





	If You Love Me Sing Me a Song

The song, deep and melodic, floats to him, calls him from sleep.

_Blue skies smiling at me_

A touch, cold metal and calloused fingers, brushes along his cheek.

_Nothing but blue skies do I see_

Lips, chapped from gnawing teeth and microphone presses, brush against his ear.

_Bluebirds singing along_

Louis’s eyes flutter open.

_Never saw the sun shining so bright_

Harry’s eyes crinkle at the corners.

_Never saw things going so right_

His dimples pop in his cheeks.

_Noticing the days flying by_

In the grass, Louis’s fingers tangle with Harry’s.

_When you’re in love, oh how they fly_

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is Blue Skies by the amazing Ella Fitzgerald and I personally think Harry would do a lovely lovely job of it.


End file.
